


As just friends, right?

by fanetjuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: At least, that’s what Clary had been telling herself during the last couple of weeks ever since Isabelle had asked her to the dance. It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean that Isabelle was in love with her. It didn’t mean that Isabelle wanted Clary to be her girlfriend. It didn’t mean that Isabelle felt what Clary felt. It couldn’t.





	As just friends, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/gifts).



> This fic was written for the shadowhuntersbetas winter exchange on tumblr. It was beta'd by the lovely Bern from shadowhuntersbetas.

Clary stared at herself in the mirror.  She had never seen herself like this before and a smile spread across her face while she let her eyes wander over her reflection. Her bright red hair curled around her face. Her dark blue dress almost reached the floor and to make sure she wouldn’t hurt herself too much tonight she wore black glimmering flats.

“You look wonderful, honey.” Jocelyn placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “I’m sure that Isabelle will be excited.”

“Mom!” Clary shook her head and turned around. “Isabelle is not my date, okay? We’re just friends. We’re going as just friends.” 

At least, that’s what Clary had been telling herself during the last couple of weeks ever since Isabelle had asked her to the dance. It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean that Isabelle was in love with her. It didn’t mean that Isabelle wanted Clary to be her girlfriend. It didn’t mean that Isabelle felt what Clary felt. It couldn’t.

“If you say so…” Jocelyn shrugged and she took her phone out of her jeans pocket  to take a picture, smiling gently at Clary. It wasn’t the first picture of  tonight and knowing her, it probably would not be the last one either. 

“I have something for you.” She put the phone away again and fished out a small black box from the other pocket. “My mom gave it to me when I went to my last high school ball.” She clicked the box open. “I hope you’ll have a night as amazing as mine was.” She smiled and there was a glimmer in her eyes. 

Clary stared at the small heart shaped necklace. She never worn jewelry. Most of the time it just impeded her while she was drawing or painting. But this necklace seemed to be made for her outfit, for this night. Her fingers trembled a little as she took the necklace out of the box. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful!” Clary said while she turned towards her mother. "Thank you so much!" She stared at the necklace once more and then she  clicked the clasp of the necklace open .

“Let me help you.” Jocelyn took the necklace from her daughter and while Clary lifted her red curls up, her mother put the necklace around Clary’s neck. Her warm hand touched Clary’s skin and for a moment they just stood there in comfortable silence. “I can’t believe you’re a senior already .” Jocelyn shook her head, as if she almost couldn't believe that her little girl was now all grown up.  

Clary rolled her eyes. “Mom! It’s only December!” She shook her head and let out a relieved sigh when the doorbell rang. “That must be Isabelle.” She wanted to rush down the stairs, but  Jocelyn stopped her before she could do so .

“I’ll open the door and you’ll wait here until I say you can come down.” Clary’s mother smiled and she walked past Clary. 

“Mom…” Clary let out a deep sigh. “It's not a date.” 

But Jocelyn didn’t hear her. She was already downstairs and opened the front door. “Isabelle!” Her voice sounded almost even more excited than Clary felt. “Clary is almost ready. You look lovely by the way.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Fray.” Isabelle stepped into the hallway. 

“Please, call me Jocelyn.” Jocelyn spoke. “Clary? Are you ready?” She raised her voice and once more Clary rolled her eyes. Her mother mea nt well, but Clary wished she wouldn't have put on  this whole show. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” Clary tried to hide her slight annoyance though, and with slow steps she walked down the stairs. Halfway, her eyes met Isabelle’s and a bright smile spread across her face. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she had to look away from her best friend to calm down again. 

“Wow…” Isabelle reached for Clary’s hands as soon as she could. “You look absolutely amazing!” She stepped back and let her glance wander over Clary’s body. “And here I thought that without my advice you wouldn’t be able to find the perfect dress.” 

Clary felt her cheeks heating up and she ducked her head. “My mom helped me pick.” She bit her lip. “You look wonderful too.” Clary looked back up at Isabelle  again. 

Isabelle was wearing a tight black dress covered in small glimmering stones. A big and heavy looking necklace dangled around her neck and huge earrings reflected in the light. Each time Clary thought that Isabelle couldn’t look more wonderful than she looked at the moment , Isabelle managed to surprise her again.

“One more picture before you go, ladies.” Jocelyn reached for her phone again and Clary licked her lips nervously. 

“Sorry, mom is taking this whole last-Winter-Ball-at-high-school thing very seriously.” Clary shrugged her shoulders, but Isabelle wrapped her arms around her and posed with a bright smile on her face. 

“It's okay.” Isabelle tightened her grip and whispered. “How else are we gonna remember tonight?” 

Clary furrowed her eyebrows, but then she remembered that her mother was still holding the camera.

After almost fifteen minutes and at least twenty poses, Isabelle glanced at the huge standing clock against the wall. “We really have to go now if we don’t want to miss the opening dance.” She said apologetically, while reaching for Clary’s hand again. “Mrs - Jocelyn, it was really wonderful to meet you. I hope I don’t need to bring your daughter home before midnight? I will return her safely and in one piece, I promise.”

Much to Clary’s surprise, Jocelyn smiled and nodded. “Enjoy tonight to the fullest, girls. Let me know if you need anything.” She pressed a quick kiss on Clary’s cheek. “Take care of each other and have fun, okay?”

Clary nodded, but she couldn’t help feeling a slight bit uncomfortable when she and Isabelle walked towards the giant limousine parked in front of the house. “Wow, you really went all out on this, didn’t you?” She turned towards Isabelle, who simply shrugged.

“I shared the costs with my brothers.” She squeezed Clary’s hand once more and she opened the black door of the car. “After you, my lady.” Isabelle winked, and once more Clary felt her cheeks heating up.

Clary was glad that the school was only two blocks away from her house. Normally she wasn’t shy, but tonight she had a weird feeling in her stomach.  So during t he five minute car ride she kept her mouth shut and listened to the rambling and laughing of the others.

“We're here.” Isabelle said excitedly, before hurrying out of the car and reaching her hand out to help Clary out too. “Are you ready for tonight, princess?” Isabelle winked and Clary nodded, although she was not sure what to be ready for. “No dances for anyone else, understood? I book your entire book for tonight.” 

Clary froze. “You only want to dance with me tonight?” 

“Yes!” Isabelle cocked her head. “Why else do you think I asked you to be my date for tonight?”

“Date…” Clary swallowed. “You really asked me to be your date?” She stuttered a little. “Not because I’m your best friend and you were afraid that no one would ask me?” Her heart raced in her chest and the adrenaline rushed through her veins. “I thought…”

“You thought you were the only one having these feelings?” Isabelle spoke softly. “You thought I hadn’t noticed that you stared at me during almost every class we have together?” She reached for Clary’s hands. “You thought I didn’t know that you were in love with me and you really thought I wouldn’t return your feelings?” 

Clary avoided Isabelle’s eyes. 

“I noticed everything.” Isabelle pulled Clary a little closer towards her. “And I feel exactly the same.” She gently lifted Clary’s chin up. “And tonight you are my date and I am yours.” She let Clary’s chin go. “So, are you ready for the opening dance of the ball?” 

Clary nodded, suddenly not capable of saying anything. 

“Come on then.” Isabelle gestured towards the entrance of the school and pulled Clary along. 

Clary didn’t know if she could still walk. Maybe she was bouncing, or dancing, or even soaring. She was somewhere on a cloud in seventh heaven where the rest of the world didn’t exist anymore. Maybe people were staring, but Clary didn’t notice.

Isabelle didn’t stop walking until they reached the middle of the dance floor. A silver disco ball hung above her head and dancing lights in all possible colors surrounded them. 

“Welcome to the annual Winter Ball!” 

Isabelle placed her hands on Clary’s shoulders and Clary wrapped her arms around Isabelle’s waist. 

“Before we all enjoy our well deserved Holiday break, we will celebrate everything there is to celebrate: Exams we’ve passed. Goals we’ve reached. And love. Most of all, we celebrate love tonight.” 

The music started and Isabelle pulled Clary as close to her as possible. “I wrote that part of the speech.” She whispered and her nose brushed Clary’s before she closed her eyes and leaned in. Isabelle’s lips were soft and tender when they kissed Clary’s and after a short moment of hesitation Clary gave in and kissed back. 

For so long, she had dreamed about this moment. Night after night she had fantasized about kissing Isabelle, about holding Isabelle, about touching Isabelle. Now Clary pinched her own hand while her lips parted to let Isabelle’s tongue in. She didn’t need to dream anymore. Her dream had just come true.


End file.
